The Worst Ones
by Pyromania-Babe
Summary: A Broken sprit, A Pyro, A cure, A war! The war between the Brotherhood and The xmen started way before the cure. And it all began with one girl and will end with her two!
1. THREATS AND POLICE

Name: Nellie Ascot

Age: 18

Hair: Black with red flames through her entire head.

Eyes: Red

Body: Slender, curves in all the right places.

"Have you ever tried not being a mutant?" Mrs. Drake asked. Nellie's pale skin started to heat up and glow red. John stared to laugh while Bobby and Rouge tried to calm Nellie down. Nellie being John's girlfriend didn't. Nellie got off the wall and walked over Mrs. Drake. "I have a question, have you ever been burned?" She asked. Mrs. Drake looked at her in horror as a flame appears in Nellie's hand. "Is that a threat?" Mrs. Drake asked. "Damn right honey, call me a problem or ask another dumb ass question and I'll cremate your ass!" Nellie snapped as the flame grew bigger. "If you kill my wife, I'll call the police!" Mr. Drake said. "What makes you think I care?" Nellie asked as the flame grew bigger. "John, get your girlfriend!" Bobby shouted. John walked over to Nellie and told her to calm down. The reddish glow was gone and the flame was gone. They walked over to where John was and waited for Logan. "We have to go!" Logan shouted walking to the door. "Why?" Nellie asked. "Now!" Logan shouted. The teens followed him outside. Logan had his claws extended. "Drop the knives!" A nervous cop shouted. "They are not knives dumbass!" Nellie shouted. "Drop the knives!" He shouted again. "I cant!" Logan said trying to sow him. The cops shoot him in the head. His claw retracted and he fell. "You dick faced son of a bitch!" Nellie shouted as her body began to glow reddish. "Get on the floor Kids!" a female cop shouted. "Get down we don't wanna hurt ya!" the guy shouted. "I don't think so!" Nellie shouted as her entire body was covered in flames. "You know the mutants you hear about on TV, we're the worst ones!" Nellie and John shouted as they through flames at the cops.


	2. SPLIT PERSONALTYS!

HIYA PPPL. SRY THAT I HAVENT WROTE ANYTHING FOR A WHILE , MY MIND IS BEING DIFFICULT ! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.

* * *

"Nellie you could have killed them!" Rouge shouted as she followed her around the fire. "Does it look like I care?" Nellie asked turning to her. "You should!" Rouge shouted. "Well guess what i don't so get of my ass, would you!" Nellie shouted pushing past Rouge. Nellie walked over to John and sat nest to him on the log. "John, do you think what we did taught that little punk to call the cops on us?" Nellie asked. "It better!" John said facing her. Tears were filling Nellie eyes. "Hey whats wrong?" John asked. "When we they attacked us at the mansion, it made me remember my family's attack on me." Nellie said her voice shaking with anger. The ground started to shake violently. "Nellie!" John shouted shaking her. Nellie's eyes turned blood red. "Oh shit!" John whispered. "JEAN, STORM, HURRY ITS HAPPENIG AGAIN!" he shouted holding his girlfriend. They ran over towards them quickly. "Nellie, stop it!" Strom shouted. "Whats going on?" Logan asked. "She has a split personality, that is like Jean's except it is harder to control!" Storm answered searching for the needle. "Meaning?" Logan asked. "That if we try to kill her, she will come back to life!" Jean snapped irritated with all the questions. "You sure do know how to pick a girlfriend!" Logan said sarcastically to John. "John where is her necklace?" Storm asked looking at her neck. "She takes it off when she goes to sleep." John answered. "Meaning it is at the Mansion , right?" Bobby asked. "Yep!" John answered.

(Magneto and Mystique)

"She has great power in her, I can feel it!" Magneto said to Mystique. "Then should we take her?" Mystique asked. "Yes, and her boyfriend too!" Magneto answered looking at John and Nellie.

(back to Nellie and the others.)  
Storm was able to stick her with the chemical she needed to calm Nellie down. She fell asleep in John's arms. John got up and walked over to his tent. When he got in he placed Nellie down to sleep. "I promise Nellie they are gonna pay for What they did to you!" John said softly before he fell asleep next to his girlfriend.

* * *

tHANK YOU FOR READING. PLZ REVIEWS. 


	3. Why do you hate me

hiya ppl! enjoy my new chappie.

* * *

"Are you crazy you could have killed them!" Rouge shouted. "That was the plan!" Nellie said sarcastically. "You know you don't always have to be a smart ass!" Rouge shouted. "Why shouldn't I, I mean, it's my nature, no wait how did Jubilation put it, smart ass bitch who's boyfriend is a scum bag, she truly is a evil bitch, I hate her, how about you!" Nellie said copying Jubes. "Well maybe if you stopped being a bitch, then we wouldn't have to talk behind your back!" Rouge shouted. "Just fucking leave me alone, death skin!" Nellie shouted as she walked over to the tent she was sharing with John. When she got in, she busted into tears. She sank down onto her knees and cried. John walked in and saw this. "Hey what's wrong?" John asked. "I overheard Rouge and Jubes saying shit like I am a bitch, and shit like that before we the whole school thing, then recently me and Rouge just had a falling out about the Drake's household!" "You just got up and she's staring shit, damn!" John sighed. "What did they say?" John asked. "She said that I'm a, smart ass bitch whose boyfriend is a scum bag, she truly is a evil bitch, I hate her, how about you!" She replied tears running down her face. John got up and went outside. Later she heard screaming and shouting, Nellie went outside to what was going on. "Why the hell do you have to be, a bitch to her Rouge?" John shouted. "Well if she wasn't one I wouldn't be that way towards her." Rouge shouted back. Nellie made her self-invisible, (I added on) as she watched John and Rouge. "It's not my fault, that Nellie doesn't know when to shut up her damn mouth, like at the food courting the museum, she is the one who caught there attetion, remeber "Hey look it's two asses heading our way!" Rouge shouted. "You don't know what the hell Nellie went thorough, don't fucking judge her!" John shouted. "Nellie is the one that got us noticed at that arcade and almost killed!" Rouge shouted. "You always blame everything on Nellie, just fuck off Rouge!" John shouted before walking off. Nellie ran back into her tent and cried heavily. Her breathing was also heavy, and her body shook. "Nellie!" John said softly reaching out try to find her. He felt her waist and pulled her to him She cried into his chest. John knew she heard everything. "John I'm sorry!" Nellie cried. "Shhh its ok Nellie!" John whispered rubbing her back. **_I PROMISE YOU NELLIE, THEY WILL PAY!_**


End file.
